Escape Vongola 10
by ChientzNimea2Wind
Summary: setelah pertempuran besar antara Vongola Family dan Millefiore Family. Tsuna memutuskan melarikan diri dari Namimori. Kemanakah ia pergi? mengapa ia meninggalkan Teman-teman, keluarganya dan Vongola family?
1. Chapter 1

**semuanya salahku**

**semua karena diriku**

**Aku harus pergi dari sini**

**Itulah yang terbaik**

**Chapter 1: Run away**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuna POV**

Hai... namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Namaku berubah setelah aku melarikan diri dari orang tua angkatku dan menemukan kedua orang tua kandungku. Namaku yang dulu adalah Kobayakawa sena. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua angkatku bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah anak Panti Asuhan yang mereka temukan di sebuah Panti Asuhan tempat orang tua angkatku berlibur.

setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, aku pun mencari jati diriku dan mencari kedua orang tua kandungku. dan ternyata walaupun aku ini bodoh, tapi dengan bantuan orang-orang aku akhirnya menemukan kedua orang tuaku. Sawada Family.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah aku kembali kepada orang tua kandungku. Tiba-tiba aku memiliki guru privat seorang bayi dan menjadikanku sebagai mafia. Ia juga bilang bahwa aku adalah calon Boss Vongola ke 10. Aku pun mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh dan latihan berat darinya. Aku juga menemukan teman baru seperti Haru, onisan, Kyoko, Hibari, Dino, dan masih banyak lagi.

Akan tetapi, terjadi sesuatu hal dan aku dibawa ke masa depan. Aku menghadapi pertempuran yang sesungguhnya. Pertempuran antara Millefiore dan vongola Family. Dan gara-gara aku banyak teman-temanku yang menjadi korban. Uni meninggal dan aku membuat Haru dan Kyoko terlibat dan memberikan mimpi buruk untuk mereka.

Setelah pertempuran besar antara Millefiore Family dengan Vongola Family, kami pun kembali ke masa lalu. Kami melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Pergi ke sekolah, latihan dengan Reborn, namun ada satu hal yang tak bisa aku lupakan tentang pertempuran itu. Karena kesalahanku, banyak orang yang tewas, karena perintah yang telah aku berikan oleh diriku dari masa depan, aku membuat semuanya mengalami hal yang mengerikan. semuanya telah berakhir tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kesalahanku dimasa depan.

"Oi... Baka Tsuna... Jangan melamun terus.. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu... kalau tidak, akan ku aktifkan bom yang ada di rumah ini." Ucap Reborn yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Reborn... Jangan lakukan itu... kumohon... nanti kalau Kaa-san pulang bagaimana?"jawabku dengan histeris atas ancaman Reborn.

"Aku tidak peduli... jika dalam 10 detik kau tidak mengerjakannya. Akan ku aktifkan bom itu." tangan Reborn tengah siap-siap menekan tombol merah untuk menaktifkan bom yang entah dimana telah ia persiapkan.

"Iya... iya... aku kerjakan sekarang juga."

Aku pun segera mengerjakan tugas yang Reborn tugaskan padaku meski aku tidak mengerti apa tugas yang ia berikan. Daripada rumahku hancur, lebih baik kuturuti saja apa maunya.

**End Tsuna POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reborn POV**

Aku merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Tsuna akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia pikirkan. Dia langsung bertingkah aneh setelah kembali dari masa depan. Apa dia masih memikirkan tentang kematian Uni.

"Aku harus segera menyelidikinya. Bisa sulit juga kalau ia tidak berkonsentrasi dalam latihannya."

**End Reborn POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuna POV**

Akhirnya aku pun menyelesaikan tugas Rebornyang begitu sulitnya. Entahlah apakah itu benar atau salah aku pun tidak peduli.

Haaahhh~~... melelahkan...

Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Reborn dan yang lainnya juga memaksaku untuk menjadi boss mafia. Memangnya aku bisa? Seharusnya aku menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau aku melakukannya, Reborn akan membunuhku secara langsung. Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka memaksaku.

"Woi... Baka Tsuna... bangun..." Aku mendengar Reborn berusaha menyadarkanku dengan memukul kepalaku dengan hammer yang telah ia siapkan.

"Reborn... Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kan? Memangnya apa salahku?" Aku pun membela diriku

"kau itu benar-benar Bodoh... Kalau kau banyak melamun seperti itu, musuh akan segera mudah membunuhmu. Di dunia mafia kau tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Sekali saja kau lengah, tidak akan ada hari esok untukmu." dengan serius ia memperingatkanku.

Cukup~~

Sudah cukup~~

Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi istilah mafia atau pembunuhan. Aku tidak mau hal seperti waktu itu terjadi lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau menjadi mafia. Kenapa kau terus memaksaku seperti ini? Aku lelah dengan kehidupan seperti ini."

"Itu sudah takdirmu Baka Tsuna. Kau terima saja takdirmu dan jangan membantah."

"Cukup Reborn... aku sudah cukup dengan mimpi buruk seperti pertempuran di masa depan itu. Aku tidak mau mengalami hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat teman-temanku terluka lagi. Apa untungnya aku menjadi mafia kalau yang aku lakukan hanya memberikan mimpi buruk pada teman-temanku."

"haahh... kau tidak mau atau kau hanya takut... Apa nyalimu hanya sebesar itu hah? kalau kau ingin melindungi temanmu, gunakan otakmu yang bodoh itu untuk melindungi mereka. Menjadi mafia adalah jalan bagimu untuk melindungi teman-temanmu itu"

"Justru karena aku menjadi mafia hidupku berubah, teman-teman di sekolahku menganggap aku aneh, aku membuat Haru dan Kyoko mengalami mimpi buruk yang mungkin tidak bisa mereka lupakan sampai hari ini. Dan yang paling parah adalah aku melibatkan semua orang atas masalah yang seharusnya memang bukan urusanku.

Sudah cukup... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... Aku menyerah... Aku TIDAK MAU MENJADI MAFIA LAGI. AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI VONGOLA LAGI."

Setelah itu pun aku keluar dari rumah dan berlari tanpa arah dengan guyuran hujan yang menutupi air mataku. sungguh aku tidak sanggup dengan kehidupan seperti ini.

Ternyata hidupku tidak ada yang berubah. selalu saja dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. selalu saja mendapatkan kekecewaan dari orang lain.

**End Tsuna POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Jyuudaime" Suara seseorang menyadarkan Tsuna yang tengah terguyur hujan.

"A..a...ah... Gokudera-kun. A-ada apa?" jawab tsuna dengan serak dan gugup

"Jyuudaime.. apa yang terjadi pada anda. Beritahu aku... aku adalah tangan kananmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Beritahu aku, Jyuudaime."

"A..a...aku..."

"AHHH... betapa bodohnya aku. seharusnya aku melindungi jyuudaime agar tidak kehujanan. Maafkan aku Jyuudaime... aku gagal menjadi tangan kananmu... aku tidak bisa melayanimu dengan baik..." Ucap Gokudera sambil bersujud dihadapan tsuna. Sungguh sangat loyal...

"T-tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Aku baik-baik saja koq. Maaf..."

"Tapi jyuudaime... "

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi. Sudah dulu ya... Dan berhentilah memanggilku Jyuudaime... Ja ne..." Tsuna pun meminta maaf dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"A...a...a...ah... Tunggu... JYUUDAIME." teriak gokudera memanggil nama Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuna POV**

Maafkan aku Gokudera-kun. maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa. kumohon berhentilah memanggilku jyuudaime. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjadi mafia. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus pergi dari sini. Ya... aku harus pergi dari sini. tapi kemana? Aku ingat, sebaiknya aku kembali ke orang tua angkatku. Aku yakin Reborn tak akan tahu. karena aku sebenarnya kabur dari rumah orang tua angkatku karena aku ingin mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Kaa-san~~ Tou-san~~ maaf... Tapi aku harus pergi... Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan kehidupan mafia seperti ini.

**End Tsuna POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah... aku buat cerita baru nih... entah seru atau nggak... aku harap mendapatkan kritik dan saran buat cerita ini... jangan lupa riview ya... kalau jelek kritik aja... apa kekurangannya... kutunggu loh... Chaoooo...**

**please... ya... ya,,, Ya... :) Salam chientz...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Maafkan aku Gokudera-kun. maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa. kumohon berhentilah memanggilku jyuudaime. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjadi mafia. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus pergi dari sini. Ya... aku harus pergi dari sini. tapi kemana? Aku ingat, sebaiknya aku kembali ke orang tua angkatku. Aku yakin Reborn tak akan tahu. karena aku sebenarnya kabur dari rumah orang tua angkatku karena aku ingin mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Kaa-san~~ Tou-san~~ maaf... Tapi aku harus pergi... Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan kehidupan mafia seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 tahun kemudian**

**Normal POV**

Terdengar suara gemuruh orang - orang dilapangan stadium yang megah ini. Mereka meneriakkan nama jagoan mereka di lapangan ini.

**Eyeshield**

**Eyeshield**

**Eyeshield**

Suara mereka meneriaki Sena, orang yang disebut - sebut sebagai Eyeshield. Ia sedang berlari di tengah lapangan yang megah untuk sampai ke garis finish. Shin seijurou pun berusaha menghadang Eyeshield dengan Trident tackle'nya. namun Sena berhasil lolos dan...

"TOUCHDOWN"

"kobayakawa Sena berhasil mencetak angka. Kemenangan kembali di tanganm Deimon"

"Yess... Eyeshield... Eyeshield... Eyeshield..." suara penonton kembali bersorak meneriakkan namanya.

Pertandingan pun berakhir dan kiemenangan berada di tangan deimon.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian**

**Tsuna / Sena POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak kami memenangkan Kanto Region. Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa kami memenangkan kontou region mengingat semua lawan kami sangatlah sulit seperti agon dan shin-san. Pertandingan waktu itu sengguh menegangkan.

Hari ini kami diundang oleh hiruma, entah acara apa yang iya buat. Tapi semua teman - teman kami diundang termasuk juga tim lawan. Hiruma mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengajak kami bersenang - senang. semoga saja bukan yang aneh - aneh. aku takut ada hal - hal aneh yang akan ia lakukan kali ini. dia itu mirip sekali seperti Reborn.

Iya... Reborn... Bagaimana ya kabarnya? sudah 2 tahun aku meninggalkan namimori. Bagaimana keadaan teman - teman ya? Ahh... sudahlah. jangan dipikirkan lagi. Lebih baik aku cepat cepat karena hiruma-san bilang akan berkumpul di taman jam 8.

Aku pun melihat jam dinding ternyata sudah jam 7.45.

"GAWAT... Aku terlambat..."

Aku pun segera merapihkan pakaianku dan berlari menuju taman dengan kecepatan penuh.

**End tsuna / Sena POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Taman**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat semua orang yang diundang dalam acara ini mulai berdatangan di taman. Mereka menunggu teman - teman mereka yang lainnya.

"Kemana Sena? Apa dia terlambat?" kata monta sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Mungkin saja... itu dia" jumonji pun melihat sena berlari kearah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hai... teman - teman" Akhirnya Sena pun sampai dan berkumpul dengan teman - temannya.

"Hampir saja kau terlambat." kata monta

"Kau benar, hampir saja aku terlambat. Safe" sambil terengah engah karena berlari dari rumah sampai ke taman dengan kecepatan penuh.

tiba - tiba saja Riku menghampiri sena dan menyapanya. "hai Sena, apa kabar? Pertandinganmu kemrain sangat menakjubkan." kata Riku memuji sena.

"A...ah... aku baik - baik saja. terima kasih. Tapi pertandinganmu juga hebat koq." Sena pun berbalik memuji Riku, seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak oleh Sena.

"kau ini" kata Riku sambil mengusap - ngusap keala Sena

"SENAAAAA..." tiba - tiba Pancer berlari lalu menimpa Sena. "Apa kabar?" Pancer pun menggondong ke dirinya ke tubuh Sena.

"A...ku ba...ik...baik... saja... Pancer-kun tolong cepan bangun. Berat sekali..." Karena keberatan akhirnya sena pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Oh... Maaf" Pancer pun bangkit dari tubuh sena

Dan Akhirnya sang pengundang acara pun datang dengan senjata - senjatanya seperti tertawa sambil berteriak seperti biasanya.

mengerikan

"YA...HA... Ayo semua kita berangkat..." Sambil menembakkan senapannya ke langit.

"hiruma-san... Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya sena. Karena memang Hiruma tidak memberitahukan kemana kami akan pergi. Dia hanya bilang bahwa kita akan bersenang - senang dan meminta kami berkumpul di taman jam * pagi.

"Benar. Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya shin. dengan wajah stoic seperti biasanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Kokuyou Land" jawabnya dengan santai.

"KOKUYOU LAND" teriak Sena. Karena Sena tahu bahwa Kokuyou land adalah markas Rokudo mukuro dan teman - temannya.

Yang lain pun menatap Sena dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Sena?" tanya Riku karena melihat keanehan Sena.

"ti...ti...tidak apa-apa koq." jawabnya dengan gugup

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuna / Sena POV**

****Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa bersenang - senang ke tempat itu. Kokuyou Land kan markas Mukuro dan yang lainnya. Bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan oleh mereka. Aku harus bagaimana? Untuk apa juga hiruma-san mengajak kami kesana. tempat itu kan berbahaya. Semoga saja mereka sedang tidak ada disana dan tidak terjadi apa - apa.

**End Tsuna / sena POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat ke Kokuyou land dalam perjalanan, Sena melamun memikirkan apakah ia akan bertemu dengan Chikusa, ken atau chrome nantinya. dan Akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

.

.

.

**Kokuyou land**

setelah sampai di Kokuyou land. Mereka pun melihat keadaan sekita kokuyou land tersebut. Mereka bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan di tempat yang sepi dan kumuh seperti ini. Apa sebenarnya tujuan hiruma membawa mereka ketempat seperti ini. benar - benar membingungkan.

"hah... Tempat apa ini?" tanya Jumonji dengan kesal karena diajak ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini. mau bersenang- senang bagaimana kalau sepi seperti ini.

"Tempat ini sangatlah sepi." kata Shin sambil menerawang keadaan sekitar.

Agon pun emosi " Woi... Hiruma. Mau apa kita kesini? jangan bercanda kau..." sambil menarik pakaian hiruma.

"Tentu saja bersenang - senang. Disini kan tidak ada orang." jawab Hiruma dengan santai dxan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman agon.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan di tempat seperti ini hah...?" kata Agon

"Aku hanya mendengar disini ada harta karun dan disini ada hantu yang menyeramkan yang menjaganya. kita akan mencari harta karun itu disini."

"harta karun...?" Tanya semua member.

"Yupz ... harta karun"

"Ta... ta... ta... tapi ja... jangan berisik ya..." kata sena.

"Hah?" tanya semua member dengan bingung ke arah Sena. Memangnya kenapa kalau berisik? disini kan tidak ada orang, pikir mereka

"Memangnya kenapa Sena?" tanya monta

"Disini kan tidak ada orang Sena." Riku mempertegas.

'kalau sampai ketahuian Ken dan Chikusa bisa gawat. Apalagi kalau ada Rokudo mukuro. Bisa lebih gawat!' pikir Sena dalam hati

"Po...pokonya jangan berisik...!" jawab sena

'Ada apa dengan dia' tanya Hiruma dalam hati.

.

.

.

semntara itu, ketika Sena dan teman - temannya sedang berbincang - bincang. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. mereka adalah ken dan Chikusa. Mereka juga menyadari keberadaan Sena, dan curiga bahwa sena adalah Sawada tsunayoshi 10th Vongola Family Boss yang menghilang 2 tahun lalu...

"woi ... Ken. Siapa mereka?" tanya chikusa

"jangan - jangan mereka mau menyerang kita. Kita hajar saja mereka." jawab ken dengan emosi. karena ia tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

"jangan... Ken... Chikusa... Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin bermain main disini. mkengingat banyak rumnor tentang adanya harta karun di tempat ini." Cegah Chrome.

"Diam kau... Dasar perempuan lemah tidak berguna." kata ken

"Ken..." Chikusa mencoba memperingatkan ken.

"Maaf... tapi diantara mereka aku merasakan hawa seseorang yang sangat familiar." Kata Chrome

"Benar juga... Orang itu kan."

"heh... Siapa? yang mana? hawa siapa? cepat beritahu aku. jangan main rahasia - rahasiaan" tanya ken dengan kesal

"perasaan ini... tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Boss"

"Boss?"

"Sawada tsunayoshi, benar kan?" jawab Chikusa.

"Benar... Syukurlah... Boss masih hidup...!" chrome berkata sambil tersenyum kearah tsuna.

"Apa? Sawada itu kan vongola Boss yang kecil itu? Bukankah dia menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu. Untuk apa dia datang kemari?" tanya ken

"sudahlah... sebaiknya kita tunggu saja keadaan selanjutnya. kita jangan gegabah menebak" nasihat Chikusa.

"iya." 'aku harap ia benar - benar boss. syukurlah kalau Boss masih hidup' pikirnya sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

**sementara itu di rombongan Hiruma**

**Tsuna / sena POV**

'semoga saja mereka tidak ada disini'

"hei sena ada apa?" tanya monta padaku.

"sena kau terlihat aneh dari tadi." kata Riku dengan khawatir padaku.

"Hi... hi... hi... hi... Jangan - jangan kau takut ya?" Goda hiruma padaku

"Ti... tidak koq... hanya saja..." kata - kataku terputus lagi. selalu saja hiruma-san menyelaku.

"Bohong... kau pasti takut."

"Benar koq... Aku benar-benar tidak takut."

"Ohhh... kalau begiu kita berpencar dan bagi kelompok... Hihihihi"

'Gawat... kalau mereka berbuat yang tidak - tidak Ken, Chikusa dan Chrome pasti akan tau... bagaimana ini?'

kami pun membagi kelompok kami. ternyata aku satu kelompok dengan riku, jumonji, Pancer, Kid, Monta, Habashira-san dan Agon-san. 'Hiehhh... Mereka benar - benar galak dan menyeramkan.'

"Hei... dengar ya! Group kalian harus masuk ke dalam gedung itu. mangerti!" kata hiruma

"APA" 'masuk ke gedung itu... mana mungkin,,, disana kan tempat tinggal Ken, Chikusa dan Chrome. kalau ketahuan mereka bisa gawat. Bagaimana ini? Mouuu... sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.'

"Kenapa heh? kau takut?" tantang hiruma-san padaku.

"Bukan itu... tapi..." aku mencoba menyangkalnya.

"ternyata kau masih penakut seperti dulu ya, Sena" tambah Riku memojokkanku.

"Bukan itu maksudku..." aku pun mencoba menjelaskan kalau tempat ini berbahaya.

"tenang saja... kan ada kid, Agon dan yang lainnya. pasti kita semua akan baik - baik saja." terang monta mencoba menenangkanku. 'semoga saja bisa seperti itu.'

"Yes.."

Aku pun menyerah dan pergi sesuai dengan arahan hiruma-san. kami pun masuk ke gedung itu. Sena terus berharap agar mereka bertiga tidak ada di gedung ini. tapi Sena tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan sena dan memperhatikan Group sena dari kejauhan.

**End Tsuna / Sena POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chrome POV**

Aku pun melihat sekelompok orang memasuki gedung kami. Kami tidak tau apa tujuan mereka datang ke tempat ini. tapi aku mengenali sosok itu. Dan aku bisa merasakannya. tidak salah lagi bahwa ia adalah Boss.

"Untuk apa mereka masuk ke Gedung ini?" aku mendengar Ken terus berceloteh tentang mereka.

"ken" Dan chikusa yang terus mencoba menyabarkan Ken.

"iya... iya.. aku tahu.."

"aku harap itu benar-benar Boss" hanya kata itu yang terus aku rapalkan dalam hatiku.

**End Chrome POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kelompok sena **

**Normal POV**

Tempat ini benar - benar parah ya... Seluruh tempat ini rusak berat dan Gedung ini benar - benar menakutkan" jelas Riku.

"Iya benar" jawab Monta

Sementara itu, Tsuna hanya terdiam dan terus mengingat masa lalunya di tempat ini. iya.. tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku dan yang lainnya melawan Rokudo Mukuro dan kawan - kawannya yang membenci mafia. Sudah lama sekali hal itu terjadi, dan ia beru menyadari bahwa tempat ini belum di renovasi sama sekali.

"sena.. Tempat ini benar - benar menakutkan." kata pancer kepada Sena.

"kau juga takut ya... sena. Hey... Sena..." Tanya Monta, tapi Monta melihat sena terus saja melamun dan tidak menghiraukannya. karena tidak ada balasan akhirnya monta berteriak. "SENAA..."

"AHH... A...ada apa?"Sena kaget saat Monta berteriak memanggilnya.

"ada apa denganmu? aneh sekali...?" tanya kid dengan penasaran padaku.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya Sena." tambah Monta.

"Ti... tidak ada apa - apa koq."sena pun berdalih.

"Benar tidak apa - apa?" Riku pun sepertinya makin khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang aneh seperti ini.

"iya koq." Sena mencoba menenangkan hati mereka.

"Cih... dasar anak - anak penakut." hina Agon.

jumonji pun merasa kesal karena sikap Agon "Apa kau bilang?"

Tsuna pun mencoba melerai mereka "Jumonji-kun... Sudahlah... aku tidak apa - apa koq."

"Apa benar? Kau tidak seperti biasanya sejak Hiruma memberitahukan kita akan datang ke tempat ini." tanya Jumonji dengan khawatir. Walau sekeras apapun jumonji, ia tetap menghormati Sena, karena Sena lah yang membuatnya berubah.

"Benar juga." Pancer membenarkan perkataan Jumonji

"Aku benar - benar tidak apa - apa koq. Daripada kalian terus menanyakan hal yang sama terus - menerus, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya.

"Ok... kalau ada apa - apa beritahukan saja kepada kami."

"Oke" Jawab Sena. 'Walaupun sebenarnya tidak mungkin untuk dijelaskan kepada mereka mengenai masalahku ini. kalau ketahuan mereka, apakah mereka akan memberitahukannya kepada reborn? Aku benar - benar tidak ingin lagi kembali menjadi mafia. Bagaimana ini' pikir Sena.

Mereka pun melnjutkan perjalanan mereka di dalam gedung

.

.

.

**Group Hiruma**

"Hah... membosankan." kata hiruma sambil menguap karena bosan.

"Kau ini... jangan sembarangan bicara. kau sendiri kan yang mengajak kami ke tempat seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" kata Musashi.

"Iya benar, hiruma. Di... disini benar - benar menakutkan." Kata Kurita sambil gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Kau ini... dasar Gendut penakut! Memangnya ada apa disini? Ini kan hanya tempat rusak dan kumuh. Dasar kau ini... Aku hanya ingin menguji mental mereka sampai mana. Aku dengar tempat ini adalah tempat yang menyeramkan dan dihuni oleh genk yang sangat ditakuti. Aku hanya penasaran saja. tapi mengenai harta karun itu memang beritanya sudah tersebar luas kemana - mana." jelas Hiruma.

Namun tiba - tiba ada orang - orang berpakaian hitam datang menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Musashi

"Hiruma, ada apa ini? A...aku takut..." tanya kurita dengan ketakutan

"Cih... Hey, siapa kalian?" Tanya Hiuma dengan emosi.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, Siapa kalian? Apakah kalian genk kokuyou?" tanya Cervello kepada Group Hiruma.

"Genk? apa maksud kalian dengan Genk?" tanya Shin dengan mode bertahan bila terjadi serangan.

"kalian pikir kami takut, hah... Ayo lawan aku." tantang Gaou dengan meremehkan. Gaou pun menyereang para cervello tersebut, tetapi ternyata orang sekuat Gaou pun tidak bisa mengalahkan satu pun dari orang - orang itu. hiruma pun dibuat kaget oleh mereka.

"Hiruma... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya kurita.

"Cih" Hiruma pun merasa terdesak.

Chrom dan yang lainnya pun bergegas keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hei.. siapa kalian?" Tanya ken

"Heh... Kalian sendiri siapa?" Tanya Shin kembali.

Karena Chrome dan yang lainnya terlihat kecxil dan lemah, group Hiruma pun mengira mereka ingin mencari harta karun sama seperti mereka.

"Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini. mereka itu orang - orang berbahaya" Musashi mencoba memberitahu mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian yang meninggalkan tempat ini." Jelas Ken dengan kesal.

"Hei... kalian dari family mana?" tanya Chikusa kepada Cervello.

"Kami utusan dari Foglia Family. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Rokudo Mukuro. pertemukan kami dengannya." Jelas mereka.

"Ada urusan apa kalian dengan mukuro-sama?" tanya Chikusa.

"kalau kalian ingin menggangku Mukuro-sama, langkahi dulu mayat kami."

"Ken... Chikusa..." Panggil Chrome

"Hey... kami kan sudah bilang kalau mereka itu berbahaya." Cegah Musashi.

"kalian diam saja." kata Chikusa

Chrome dan yang lainnya pun bertarung dengan cervello. Hiruma dan yang lainnya pun kaget melihat pertempuran itu. Mereka memakai senjata sungguhan tanpa peduli akan ada korban.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuna / sena POV**

Aku mendengar ada keributan di luar Gedung. aku sangat khawatir dengan hiruma dan yang lainnya mengingat tempat ini adalah tmpat yang berbahaya. Akhirnya aku dan yang lainnya yang ada di dalam gedung memutuskan untuk keluar. Untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Suara ribut - ribut apa itu di luar sana?" tanya jumonji.

"Lebih baik kita keluar. Siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu pada hiruma dan yang lainnya." saran Sena kepada teman - temannya.

"Benar juga... Ayo kita keluar." Ajak monta.

Kami pun keluar dan pergi menuju ke tempat dimana hiruma dan yang lainnya berada. lalu setelah sampai, terdengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat. aku pun semakin khawatir. siapa yang bertarung di tempat ini. kami pun terkejut saat sampai di luar, tempat ini sudah kacau balau.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku sambil berlari ke arah mereka. seluruh tempat ini berubah menjadi arena pertarungan.

"Sena-kun... ayo cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini..." Ajak Kurita yang ketakutan karena melihat pertarungan tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Riku.

"Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini? siapa mereka?" tanya teman - teman yang lain yang melihat kekacauan di Kokuyou Land ini.

Sudah aku duga pasti akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku pun tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa kalau sudah seperti ini. Saat pertarungan berlangsung tanpa sengaja Chrome berhenti bertarung dan mundur saat keadaan terdesak, Sena pun saat kaget melihat Chrome dan Chrome pun bertatapan dengan Sena.

"Ehhh... Chrome?" tanyanya dengan terkejut.

"Boss...!" jawab Chrome dengan biasanya.

Yang lain pun terkejut saat mendengar chrome memanggil Sena dengan Boss

"BOSS..!?" teriak seluruh Group Hiruma.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wah... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. seperti biasa riview ya fanfic ini. dan juga jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya. jangan lupa ya. Ingat untuk nge riview. Chaooo...**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku mendengar ada keributan di luar Gedung. aku sangat khawatir dengan hiruma dan yang lainnya mengingat tempat ini adalah tmpat yang berbahaya. Akhirnya aku dan yang lainnya yang ada di dalam gedung memutuskan untuk keluar. Untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Suara ribut - ribut apa itu di luar sana?" tanya jumonji.

"Lebih baik kita keluar. Siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu pada hiruma dan yang lainnya." saran Sena kepada teman - temannya.

"Benar juga... Ayo kita keluar." Ajak monta.

Kami pun keluar dan pergi menuju ke tempat dimana hiruma dan yang lainnya berada. lalu setelah sampai, terdengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat. aku pun semakin khawatir. siapa yang bertarung di tempat ini. kami pun terkejut saat sampai di luar, tempat ini sudah kacau balau.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku sambil berlari ke arah mereka. seluruh tempat ini berubah menjadi arena pertarungan.

"Sena-kun... ayo cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini..." Ajak Kurita yang ketakutan karena melihat pertarungan tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Riku.

"Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini? siapa mereka?" tanya teman - teman yang lain yang melihat kekacauan di Kokuyou Land ini.

Sudah aku duga pasti akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku pun tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa kalau sudah seperti ini. Saat pertarungan berlangsung tanpa sengaja Chrome berhenti bertarung dan mundur saat keadaan terdesak, Sena pun saat kaget melihat Chrome dan Chrome pun bertatapan dengan Sena.

"Ehhh... Chrome?" tanyanya dengan terkejut.

"Boss...!" jawab Chrome dengan biasanya.

Yang lain pun terkejut saat mendengar chrome memanggil Sena dengan Boss

"BOSS..!?" teriak seluruh Group Hiruma.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

Semua orang terlihat kaget saat Chrome menyebut Sena dengan sebutan Boss. Semua orang membelalak matanya ketika mendengar itu. terkecuali orang - orang yang tidak percaya dengan semua itu , seperti Agon dan hiruma. Hingga seseorang yang sedikit lambat bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa itu Boss?" Tanya Monta yang bingung dengan keadaan sekitar.

ken pun menyela pertanyaan Monta di tengah - tengah pertempurannya "Kau ternyata memang benar Bocah Vongola itu kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Vongola itu apa? heyy... Sena? tanya Monta kembali dengan wajah kebingungan dan ingin tahu.

Namun ternyata, ada yang menyerang Chrome dari belakang dengan tongkat yang dilapisi dengan lightning flame. dan tsunayoshi pun menyadari itu.

"Chrome... !? Awas!" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Chrome.

"Eh?"Chrome yang terlambat menyadari hal itu hanya kebingungan melihat Bossnya yang telah lama ia tidak jumpai.

"Matilah kau..." Senjata itu pun telah hampir mengenai Chreome. namun tiba - tiba chrome berubah menjadi seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut raven berbentuk nanas. Mukuro pun langsung menangkis serangan dari salah satu mafia itu.

Arghh

mereka pun membelalak matanya, Mereka terkejut melihat Chrome yang berubah menjadi seorang pemuda. Pertarungan pun terhenti untuk sementara.

"Hm... Hm... hm.. hm... Kalian berani juga menyerang tempat ini. Apa kalian tahu, tempat ini adalah tempat terlarang dan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun." Kata mukuro.

"Terutama orang - orang berbaju hitam seperti kalian. Ahh kalian... Cervello kan?" Mukuro pun langsung menatap para cervello dari Foglia family.

"Ada urusan apa kalian denganku? Dan dari family mana kalian.?"

"Mukuro - sama" kata Ken dan Chikusa secara bersamaan dan mereka berdua pun segera berdiri disamping Mukuro.

"Mu... Mukuro" Kata Tsuna dengan terbata - bata, karena terkejut bahwa Mukuro akan muncul secepat ini.

Pandangan Mukuro pun teralihkan saat seseorang yang dikabarkan menghilang itu menyebut namanya dengan terbata - bata.

"Ooya... Ooya... Ini sangat mengejutkan sekali. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Sapanya dengan senyuman licik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"A... ah... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Mukuro."

Tiba - tiba teman - teman tsuna menanyakan banyak hal kepada Tsuna.

"hah.. Hei Chibi, kau kenal dengan mereka" tanya hiruma.

"Apa - apaan ini, kemana perginya perempuan tadi?" tanya agon dengan kesal.

"Itu tadi sulap, kan?" tanya monta

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka? hey sena." tanya riku.

Mukuro pun segera menutup pertanyaan mereka.

"Ooya... Ooya... kau membawa orang - orang yang tidak sabaran, ya!"

"Apa kau bilang!?" teriak Agon

"tidak perlu cepat emosi seperti itu." Mukuro pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsuna.

"Sepertinya, kau terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, Sawada tsunayoshi. kau terlihat lebih berani dari sebelumnya. Ataukah kau tridak berubah sama sekali."

Mukuro pun menatap para Cervello.

"Dan kalian, ada apa kalian memanggilku? Apa Boss kalian ada urusan denganku?"

"Mukuro sama" Dengan sigap Ken berada di depan Mukuro dan dengan mode melindungi Mukuro.

"Tenanglah Ken, Chikusa." sambil menenangkan mereka berdua "Ayo cepat jawab!" dengan tegas.

"Boss kami ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ingin kami mencarimu dan merekrutmu untuk jadi bagian dari family kami." kata Cervello tersebut." kata Cervello tersebut.

"Hmm... Tawaran yang sangat menarik. Tapi bukankah kau sudah tahu dengan sifatku, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadi seorang mafia. Walaupun kalian kuat sekalipun, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

" Lalu kenapa kau bergabung dengan vongola family?"

"Vongola sedikit berbeda dengan kalian. bagiku Vongola memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan kalian. Ken... Chikusa..."

"Yes... Mukuro sama" jawab mereka.

"Urusi mereka."

"Yes... mukuro- sama" jawab Ken

"Sesuai perintahmu." jawab Chikusa

Mereka pun kembali bertarung. Mukuro yang melihat orang - rang yang dibawa tsuna masih terbengong - bengong pun langsung memperingati mereka.

"Hei... apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Apa Kalian mau mati? Cepatlah kalian menyingkir dari sini."

" kalian mengganggu saja." kata ken

Tsuna pun langsung memerintahkan teman - temannya untuk segera menyingkir dari pertempuran itu.

"semuanya cepat lari. Disini sangat berbahaya.!?"

"Cih... Jangan memberi perintah padaku, Bocah sialan." jawab hiruma dengan kesal.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kita sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawan mereka. Kau harus mengerti itu!?" Bela musashi dengan tegas.

"ayo cepat."

Mereka pun pergi menjauh dari pertempuran dan mencari tempat yang aman

.

.

.

.

.

**Sena / Tsuna POV**

Dengan segera, aku membawa semuanya ke tempat yang aman. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan mereka. apakah ini takdir yang harus aku terima.

"Kupikir disini sudah aman." kataku pada mereka. Kami berlindung di belakang gedung Kokuyou Land. matahari yang mulai tenggelam menambah kengerian di tempat reruntuhan itu.

"Hei Sena... sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu kami siapa sebenarnya mereka. " kata Riku dengan tegas padaku. Riku sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Wajar jika ia kaget melihat aku terlibat dengan orang - orang seperti mukuro dan yang lainnya.

"Benar, melihat pertarugan seperti itu, kami sendiri pun bisa menilai. Mereka bukanlah orang biasa. Bahkan gaou yang memiliki tubuh yang kuat saja tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka malah ia yang kalah dengan hanya satui pukulan." Jelas Kid kepadaku

"hei... Bocah sialan... cepat jawab!" paksa hiruma.

Sungguh

Aku bingung... apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka? Kalau mereka tahu bahwa aku terlibat dengan mafia, pasti mereka akan membenciku. Tidak, membenciku masih bisa kuterima. Tapi kalau sampai mereka terlibat dan masuk ke dalam organisasi mafia bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kalau itu semua sampai terjadi.

tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara Mukuro dibalik pohon tempat kami bersembunyi

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau terlalu naif dan mudah di intimidasi oleh orang lain. Aku dengar kau menghilang dua tahun yang lalu. Kenapa kau tiba - tiba menghilang? setelah dua tahun kau bersembunyi, Lalu hari ini, kenapa dengan tiba - tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu dan kembali ke tempat ini? kau membenci kami dan tempat ini, kan?" kata mukuro yang sedang bersandar di pohon itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"aku tidak pernah membenci siapapun. dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk kembali ke tempat ini. Aku hanya mengikuti teman - temanku." belaku padanya.

"Ohhh... begitu. Lalu bagaimana kalau sampai Arcobaleno itu tahu kalau kau ada disini. Bukankah itu akan lebih buruk daripada yang Kau kira."

Benar apa yang dikatakan mukuro. kalau sampai Reborn tahu kalau aku ada disini, maka Reborn pasti akan memaksaku untuk kmbali menjadi mafia. Lebih baik aku berbicara empat mata dengan Mukuro.

"Mukuro, Boleh aku bicara denganmu, sebenta saja.?" Pintaku padanya.

"I don't mind."

Tiba - tiba Riku menahanku.

"Tunggu dulu..." Riku menahanku. Dan dari bahasa matanya, aku melihat dia seperti mengatakan 'dia berbahaya' kepadaku. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja.. Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Ucapku sambil menenangkan orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

Kami pun pergi tidak jauh dari posisi teman - temanku.

"Mengenai keberadaanku... tolong jangan kau beritahu pada siapapun. Aku mohon..." Mohonku pada Mukuro

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi dirimu yang sekarang sama sekali tidak menarik. jika aku bertarung melawanmu sekarang dan mengalahkanmu, itu tidak akan ada artinya. Melihat raut wajahmu saja lebih lemah dibandingkan yang dulu."

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi mafia. selain itu, Jika aku berhenti menjadi mafia, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan kan?"

"Walaupun aku menguasai Vongola sekalipun, aku tidak akan puas. Kau pikir untuk apa aku bergabung dengan mafia dan menjadi salah satu guardianmu. Aku melakukan itu bukan hanya atas permintaan ayahmu, tapi juga aku memiliki tujuanku sendiri. apalagi, kau belum menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu."

Dua tahun yang lalu?

"Apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, Chrome dan guardian lainnya sempat menghilang dua tahun lalu. Setelah kalian kembali, kalian bersikap aneh dan tiba - tiba aku merasa kekuatan kalian bertambah."

"Kalau masalah itu, kau tanya saja pada reborn. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menjawab semua itu."

"oke... Lalu kenapa kau menghilang setelah kejadian itu sampai hari ini? Apa kau lari dari sesuatu?"

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku?

"Nee... kau mukuro kan?"

"Oya... oya... setelah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun ternyata membuat ingatanmu tentangku melebur. dingin sekali sikapmu itu!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aneh sekali melihat dirimu bertanya panjang lebar tentang diriku. Kau seperti bukan Mukuro yang aku kenal."

"ahahahaha... Jangan salah sangka... yang aku inginkan adalah teka - teki dua tahun yang lalu yang belum terkuak, Tsuna - kun. Setelah kau kembali dari entah peristiwa apapun itu dua tahun yang lalu, tiba - tiba saja ada kekuatan baru yang muncul begitu saja melalui Chrome. Dan kekuatan itu tidaklah main - main Tsuna - kun. Mungkin itu bisa membuatku mengambil alih Vongola family dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Kekuatan baru?"

"Yupz... tapi anehnya kekuatan itu tidak bisa ku kendalikan dan seperti bergerak sendiri. Kekuatan itu seperti hidup dan ingin menggerogoti kesadaranku seperti ingin mengambil alih tubuhku. Dan itu tidak main - main. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang memanfaatkan tubuhku hanya untuk sesuatu kekuasaan. aku ingin diriku sendirilah yang mengambil kekuasaan itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Maaf... tapi aku tidak tahu apa - apa mengenai hal itu. dan sudah aku beritahukan padamu bahwa aku tidak punya hak untuk menjawab itu. Tanya saja semuanya pada reborn."

"Hmm... sepertinya percuma berdebat denganmu, kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Ma... tentang masalah keberadaanmu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memberitahukannya pada arcobaleno itu. Itu akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Berapa lama kau akan bertahan dengan permainan petak umpet yang kau mainkan saat ini. Kau jangan munafik, tsunayoshi - kun. Reborn adalah mafia profesional. Dia dapat mengakses segala sesuatu tentang dirimu tanpa kau ketahui. Dan jika sampai saat ini dia masih belum mencarimu. Itu artinya ada 2 kemungkinan. Pertama, terjadi sesuatu pada Vongola family dan yang kedua dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untukmu yang tak kau ketahui, Tsunayoshi kun."

"Rencana? rencana apa maksudmu!?"

"Oya... sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. sampai bertemu lagi, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Tunggu... MUKURO...!"

Mukuro pun berubah kembali menjadi Chrome.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T B C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wuah... akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3. Aku minta maaf banget sama para reader karena updatenya terlalu lama. karena aku sempet kehilangan ide nih... nah, jangan lupa ya riview cerita aku. aku juga minta kritik dan sarannya. Kalau boleh, mungkin ada yang bisa kasih aku ide buat chapter selanjutnya. Makasih semuanya... Chaooo~~~**


End file.
